Welcome Home
by Winterwolf787
Summary: A short scene of two Lovers seeing each other after a very long time, at least in their eyes. Based in a world of Vikings but were magic, demons, curses, witches, we are very common, and very much real.


**Aurthors Note:** As I said im my updated profile i have been gone from Fan Fiction for 12 years. Saddly my other stories are stuck on an acount under the name Whitewolf787, that is me, but I for some reason have no access to it.

This is just a sceen from a larger story that i hope to one day get on paper. I know that there are no names in this sceen, but...for this i do not believe it is nessarsy. I just want to give you a taste of my more recent writting.

Please R/R if you feel inclined to. I would like if you would though to use constitive critisiume and not flame me. I have not claimed to be a writter, I am simply someone that wishes to share my stories with others. I am awear that I may have bad grammar or spelling errors. I try to use spell check and to reread my work, but as most of you may know, you can not always catch your mistakes.

This story is set in a world much like our history of the time of Vikings. It is old and magical. What this scene dosent show you is that in this history of the world, magic, demons, curses, wicthes, we are very comon, and very much real.

With this all in mind please enjoy this small intamte sceen.

 **Welcome Home**

The fire crackled in the silence between the two figures. The fire light dancing off her golden blond hair and highlighting her high cheek bones. He stood staring intently at her with his cloak of furs still on his broad shoulders. The room seemed to swell around them. The great fireplace seemed to become a gateway casting light and shadow on them both. The trophies from successful hunts around the room vibrating by the energy in the air making it feel as if they were alive again. The large hand carved wooden table in the corner, having been cleared of the banquet before, was small compared to the growing pulse in the great room.

He stepped closer to her but still an arm's length away. Her white gown stirred with a faint movement as her weight was shifted from one leg to the other. His pale blue eyes caught the movement and they glimmered with mischief. She returned the glimmer with a sly smile of her own. These were to people that knew each other well and could already play in there head what was waiting before them. She admired his chiseled jawline and the proud scar under his eye as she saw the corner of his mouth turn upwards to her show of emotion.

No words were needed for these two could speak mountains with just a look. She moved forward closing the gap between them and raised her arms slowly to his shoulders. He stood still allowing her to do as she pleased. With slow deliberate movements she unfastened his cloak and gently let it slide from his shoulders, tracing her long fingers against him as she did so. He gave a small shiver and closed his eyes for a brief moment to hold onto the feeling.

He would never tire of how she touched him. Even every day simple touches where magic with her. The slightest of caresses would send fire running through his veins.

Her smile widened when she saw his shiver, and a deep quiver echoed that feeling inside her. She loved the way she could make him feel. Knowing that it was like casting a magic spell having him completely at her mercy from just a single touch.

Their eyes met and his was filled with a deep hunger. Having been away from her, _his_ _wife_ , for the last two weeks made his desire near unbearable. Her eyes answered with a taunting glint. The hunger in her was just as great as his.

Her fingers and hands moved from his shoulders down to his waist and rested on his hips again leaving fire in their trail. She looked just barely up at him, slowly drew in a breath, savoring the scent of him as she did.

"Welcome home, my love." Her voice was pure seduction. It held all the love and passion she felt for him, and whispered sweet promises to come. That was all he needed to break his self-control.

 **Authors Note:** Not all my writing is this...heated, however, for this particular scene it was warranted. As you can tell it is a simple sample of two people who love each other very much seeing each other after two weeks, a time to them too long apart. Again I will note that the world this story belongs in is similar to that of the vikings of the 18th century.

Please R/R and let me know what you think. I do have some of this story on paper, I believe most of the first chapter, it is now just a matter of finding it.

 **Howl Proud and and run free, my friends!**


End file.
